<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiem of the Promised Part 4 Alternate: Us by snowflight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208660">Requiem of the Promised Part 4 Alternate: Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight/pseuds/snowflight'>snowflight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic), Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys &amp; Sophism (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU of an AU, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending AU, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, a bit of crying, fanfic of a fanfic, very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:56:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight/pseuds/snowflight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I never knew, but... maybe nothing would’ve been different after all."<br/>-----<br/>A happy ending AU for <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesameiBun/pseuds/SesameiBun">SesameiBun</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740154">Requiem of the Promised</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Requiem of the Promised Part 4 Alternate: Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118009">Part 4: You and I</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesameiBun/pseuds/SesameiBun">SesameiBun</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I highly recommend reading <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740154">Requiem of the Promised</a> before reading this, as this <i>is</i> an AU for that fic -- or at least revisiting <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118009">Part 4</a> of the fic, because this version of the ending has <i>many</i> parallels with the original ending.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Steel bit into steel, the teeth of ravenous monsters tearing into one another in a shower of sparks. Every step sent a bolt of lightning through Kieran's body, every swing of his sword, every dodge, felt closer and closer to death. Even though he was holding his ground, slicing through the Apostle's robes and unraveling his onslaught of attacks, Kieran could already feel the swimming darkness nibbling at the edges of his vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran snarled, blood pounding as the deadly dance of silver tongues sliced through the air in a whirl of motion. The Apostle was always an inch out of reach, just one step ahead, a shadow he could chase but never capture. His vision spun in a whirlwind of blades and blood, spiraling through the haziness of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kieran felt the poison sink deeper and deeper into his body, his desperation grew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to kill the Apostle. If he couldn’t, then this suicide mission would have been pointless. They still had the Leader to deal with. If Kieran died with the Apostle still alive, it would be all too easy for the Phantom Scythe to locate his apartment and find the files and </span>
  <em>
    <span>find and kill Lauren. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran blinked as the darkened edges of his vision pulsed inwards, growing, and the Apostle blurred out of focus. The desperation inside him must’ve surged up into one final frenzied plea, because then Lauren’s sharp, steely voice echoed inside his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It sounded a bit clearer than he expected, and a small confused thought flitted through his concentration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What do you even mean by that— </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The deafening firing of a gunshot shook the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood sprayed into the air, all over Kieran’s clothes, on his face. He took in a sharp inhale, waiting for pain to tear through his body, but then a dark figure wobbled in the corner of his vision. He turned around just in time to see the Apostle sway on his feet before careening into the ground with a blood-soaked rip in his hood.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, as if all the strength he just wielded during his clash with the Apostle abruptly vanished, he turned his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was standing there. Her gloved hand was still stretched out, revolver smoking with pinpoint accuracy. Her eyes gleamed against the drabness of her surroundings with the brilliance of polished gold in the sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their gazes met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran couldn’t move. Everything felt too fragile. Like he could breathe wrong, and this moment would shatter. Like he could blink, and he would wake up from this daydream where she was right here and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both alive— </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kieran,” she breathed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then all of his uncertainty evaporated and he lurched forward to meet Lauren as she rushed toward him. They collapsed into each other, the two of them falling to their knees with what felt like an enormous unified sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re... You’re alive,” Lauren whispered, her voice carrying a shakiness Kieran had never heard from her before. “You’re alive.” Her hand hovered by his cheek, her fingers barely brushing his skin as though she was afraid that he would break under her touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words echoed in his head, pulsing through him like it replaced his own heartbeat as the only important thing keeping him alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am,” Kieran said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But wasn’t he supposed to die? Take his last step with his feet sunken deep in the blood of countless bodies? Breathe his last breath and inhale only the stench of death?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was unravelling inside of him. A feeling he couldn’t describe yet—something unfamiliar and... </span>
  <em>
    <span>warm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran took in a slow inhale, his hand drifting up to cover Lauren’s hand. Concern flashed in her eyes, but she didn’t resist as he pressed it into his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t dying supposed to feel good? Great?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exhaled, briefly closing his eyes at the feeling of her fingers pressed against his skin. The feeling of her hand in his. Soft. Warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wasn’t he supposed to free himself from his living nightmare of a life?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So why did he feel such a warm, overwhelming comfort at being alive?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was supposed to die.” Soft and almost raspy, the words came out before he even realized he wanted to say them. He dropped his hand and opened his eyes. “I was supposed to die here, and you were supposed to finish the rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren’s brow slightly furrowed as she pulled back her own hand. “Well, you really were about to die. If I arrived a second later, the Apostle would’ve sent his dumb weapon straight through your ribcage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle escaped Kieran’s throat. “I have to say I wasn't expecting for you to come back for me. And certainly not for you to so expertly one-shot the Apostle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. We’re not done yet.” The edge of Lauren’s lip quirked up in a small smirk. “We have a lead. We can finally find the Leader and kill him. I’m not letting you leave me to do the rest of the work, subordinate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a shame. And I was hoping to finally escape this wretched life.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren blinked, a small frown forming on her face. Then she said, quieter, “That wasn’t a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It wasn’t. I really was hoping to die.” Kieran looked away from her gaze. “It’d only let me repent for half of my sins, but it would’ve been okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I telling her this?</span>
  </em>
  <span> But he could find no answer, only a feeling. It was just that, for the first time ever, he finally let himself fall into the deep, ever-present longing to let everything out. To release all the thoughts and memories he’d trapped inside himself ever since he met her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran took a deep breath and met her eyes again. “Because at least I would’ve been able to keep his promise. That boy, who loved you so much. If I could at least protect his precious friend until the very end, </span>
  <b>I could die with no regrets.”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization slowly unfolded in Lauren’s features as she stared at him. Then a name left her mouth—a name he never thought he’d hear outside of his own memories again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dylan...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran nodded, the name pulling out memories he’d buried deep in his mind long ago. Gentle grey eyes. A warm smile. The kindness and determination that had kept Kieran alive through his darkest, most hopeless days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He always remembered you,” Kieran said. “Even when he was on the verge of death, your smile was the sole thing he clung to. He wanted nothing more than for you to live out your dreams, and he left with me a flower and a promise to watch over—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, smiling as he remembered the way Dylan’s eyes would light up, no matter how agonizing the torture was or how many days he was forced to spend alone in a dark cell, whenever he talked about— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—his precious little Ren.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren’s eyes widened as the name left his mouth. “I—” Her breath hitched. “I didn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran shrugged. “I didn’t tell you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you were trying to keep his promise? To protect me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The entire time, yes. I’d already decided that it’d be the last thing I’d ever do—not just for your sake, but for mine too.” His mouth twisted into a small wry smile. “If I could just die saving you, I could die knowing I at least accomplished one good thing in my wretched life.</span>
  <b> I would’ve died in peace.</b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A storm of emotions flickered in Lauren’s gaze as she softly said, “You wouldn’t have died in peace. You’re lying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breathy chuckle. “Give me a break, officer. I only made this realization recently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the middle of a battle where you would’ve died if I’d wasted one more second getting here,” Lauren muttered. “Thanks for the pressure.” But despite her flat tone, her voice remained gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A handsome paradox, am I not?” he echoed his words and felt a bittersweet twinge in his chest. “No matter how worthless, I still wanted to live as a man. No matter how selfish, I still wanted to stay by your side. I...” He took in a deep breath, his voice wavering. “I didn’t want to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Lauren rushed forward to embrace him. He took in a sharp inhale and tensed up instinctively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die, Kieran.” Her voice was muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder. “Stay alive. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something deep inside him melted from the warmth that rushed into him—and then all the walls he’d carefully built up inside himself to remain composed and aloof came crashing down along with it. He let himself crumple into her embrace, let his face lower onto her shoulder, let his arms wrap around her in a tight, shaking hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let a tear roll down his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meeting you was a blessing,” he whispered. He wasn’t sure if she could hear his words. He could barely hear them himself. “You gave me back my humanity. For the first time in my life, I had something to live for.” He loosened his hold on her, but didn’t withdraw the hug. He didn’t want her to see his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not just for me,” Lauren said gently. “For Dylan, too. He might be gone, but you’ve been keeping his promise alive. You’ve been keeping </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>alive.” Then she pulled back, and he was surprised to see a glimmer in her eyes. “And I never knew. I’m sorry. From the start, I was the blindest of all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran raised his hand to softly brush his fingers against her hair. “It’s okay,” he murmured. When he lowered his hand, a purple hyacinth was tucked behind Lauren’s ear, flowers vivid and, for the first time ever since he became the Purple Hyacinth, not stained with blood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren touched the flower, and then a smile—an unfamiliar but beautifully serene one—flickered across her face. Something painful and soothing and warm all at once seized Kieran, and he wordlessly tilted his face forward until their foreheads touched. He felt her relax and lean into him before letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the two of them became suspended in <a href="https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/705560057135497319/711028624790126695/forehead_touch.png">this moment</a>, foreheads pressed, neither of them moving, both of them breathing in a soft, slow tandem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran slowly closed his eyes, and it felt like the sun setting on the distant sea and producing a beautiful, peaceful sunset for the first time in forever.</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn crept silently across the two figures kneeling in front of each other on the ground. The soft warm light framed the pair’s faces, enveloping them in a warm, almost heavenly, glow. Both of them had their eyes closed as they rested against each other, as if experiencing their first peaceful slumber after an eternity of nightmares and sleepless nights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A purple hyacinth rested in the woman’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never knew, but... maybe nothing would’ve been different after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>The title of this in the original fic was "You and I," so I named <i>this</i> version "Us"--because in here, they don't get separated by death, and instead stay together as one.<br/>Yes, I have found <i>every</i> reason to make this ending happier than the original ha h a </p><p><i>Some thank-yous:<i></i></i><br/>Thank you for SesameiBun for letting my write this AU ending for their fic, and for writing the beautifully tragic Requiem for the Promised fic in the first place. &lt;3<br/>Thank you to my pal @Qumack for beta reading and catching a typo where I spelt Kieran as Kiearn (one of my proudest typos in my fanfic-writing career)<br/>Thank you to the Ducklings for the amazing support and appreciation &lt;3<br/>And finally, thank you to the... *ahem* <i>Curdled Milk</i> server for giving me some good old motivation at 2 am.<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>